Lead containing glazes and enamels for use on ceramic bodies are well-known in the ceramic art. Such glazes and enamels generally comprise a vehicle and one or more glass frits. A glaze is typically thought of as a clear coating, whereas an enamel is a glaze which contains a pigment or similar particles in suspension. Such glazes and enamels are applied to the surfaces of a green, partially, or fully fired ceramic body in the form of a paste. After application of the glaze or enamel to the surface of the ceramic body by silk screening or other conventional techniques, the coated ceramic body is fired to cure the ceramic body, bond the glaze or enamel to the surface of the ceramic body, and volatilize the vehicle.
In the past, the use of lead oxide in these compositions served to lower the fusing point of the frit and to render an acid/alkali resistant finish. Recent efforts have been made at retaining the low fusion temperature of these glazes and enamels and the acid/alkali durability of the coating, but with the removal of the lead oxide.